


Nachos 2

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, Gen, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Poor Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux, nachos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nachos never end. Sex=nachos</p><p>{PURE CRACK}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachos 2

**Author's Note:**

> I have done it again! I know, you can all hate me for this. But I did it and I'm proud.  
> So enjoy.

After the first incident most troopers knew what it meant when kylo Ren would storm in during the evening or morning and make himself a plate of nachos. 

Sometimes he screamed about how he had just had sex, but other times he'd simply shove the nachos into his mouth and scowl firmly.

One day one of the troopers sitting at the table with him grinned wildly under his mask. "So kylo Ren, you get laid everyday. Answer me, you doing the laying? Or you doing the boning?" 

Kylo Ren had looked up and shoved more of the nachos into his mouth finally before answering. "I...I do the laying." The whole cafeteria erupted in laughter, some troopers falling out of their chairs, causing a huge crash when their armor hit the floor. 

Kylo Ren frowned. One who was laughing tried to calm down, "so...general Hux fucks you in the..." Then he bursts out laughing again. 

"Yes my boyfriend fucks me in the ass! What's wrong with it?!" Kylo shouted angrily.

They all laughed harder, "the great...knight of Ren...gets fucked in the asshole! By general Hux!!!" One heavily wheezed and tried to calm down. 

Kylo picked up his tray of nachos and threw it down onto two troopers. He stood and hurried off. He made he way up into general hux's quarters. 

The general looked up, his eyes filled with boredom, " someone's angry. What happened?" Kylo sat down onto the generals lap, "all the troopers were laughing at me because you fuck me in the ass.." He pouted, causing Hux to groan and pull him close. 

"I'm guessing you want me, to do something about it?" Kylo gave a nod and hungrily kissed on the generals lips. Hux pulled back a tad, "what did you say to them anyway?" Kylo growled, "that doesn't matter at all." He ordered and begun opening hux's pants.

~~

The next week general Hux went down to the cafeteria after kylo and his newest round of sex. Hux sat down, taking a sip of his coffee tiredly. Kylo really wore him out. 

Kylo went to the microwave, shoving the tray in and turning it on. 

A few of the troopers gasped and looked at each other. They watched with complete and utter focus, begging to see how their general would react to kylo Rens post sex ritual.

Kylo Ren sat down after removing the tray of nachos, he threw the tray down. 

"I JUST HAD SEX!! AND IM ABOUT TO EAT NACHOS!! ITS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!" He screamed and then begun to shove nachos into his mouth.

It was easy to see how the generals face fell into one of disbelief and endless anger. 

"What did you just say kylo Ren?" Hux's voice was deep and full of his almost near top anger.

"I said, I just has sex and I'm about to eat nachos, it's the best moment of my entire life." 

Hux growled and stood, grabbing onto kylo rens long black hair and pulling him backwards. The chair fell and left a ungraceful kylo Ren on the floor, surrounded by black fabric.

"I swear..if you ever come in here and announce our sex again.." Hux growled.

"YOULL NEVER GET FUCKED BY ME AGAIN!" 

This had kylo Ren panicking, he whimpered and held onto hux's legs. "I'm sorry...Hux please...I love you, you're my boyfriend." Hux shook his head in disappointment before picking up the larger male. 

"If you're gonna acted like a little child, then I'll treat you like one." Hux carried kylo Ren out and back to his quarters.

The troopers were left laughing and doing a long "oooooooo!! Someone's in trouble!!!"


End file.
